The coffee service industry presently offers an abundant assortment of beverages that are packaged in small single serve containers and designed to be easily inserted into a brewing system. The containers are frequently offered and displayed in an uncontrolled manner around the brewing system for the convenience of the consumer.
Because of the value associated with the container and its contents, it is becoming increasingly desirous to control the inventory and dispensing of the containers. The current system of displaying the containers in bulk in an unsecured environment, often around the brewing system, is unfortunately subject to theft and abuse.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above, and provide for a manner of conveniently controlling and dispensing small containers, products, and articles of value.